Roseate of Terra Liluo
by Bkipper
Summary: The Storm Hawks are in a bit of a Jam. And decide if there's any hope, its to land on an uncharted Terra. It seems untouched. But someone might be there to suprise them. Rated T to be safe. First story ever. Be kind. PxA pairing
1. Chapter 1: Crash landing

**Roseate **

"Doomed... we're all doomed." Stork moaned at the controls, trying to fix the state they were in. Piper, Aerrow, Finn, and Junko were rolling across the floor, the _Condor _twisting and turning in the air.

"What's the problem?!" Aerrow grabbed for a pipe to steady himself, but a sudden jerk sent him to the floor.

"I don't know. But I do know that-"

"Yeah, we're doomed." Finn finished, leaning against the window, finishing Stork's sentence. Piper pulled herself up to the hatch where they kept the crystals that powered the ship, Aerrow at one point pushing her forward. All the crystals were dead.

"What's with these crystals?! They should be working fine." Piper called to the Storm Hawks. Another twist from the ship jerked her forward, head over heels. Aerrow grabbed her, hauling her away from the metal box that would've connected with her head. "Thanks Aerrow." He smiled in response.

"Uh, this is no time for a romantic moment!" Finn yelled, tripping over some boxes that had slid in front of him. The two ungracefully pushed away from each other, but another lurch made them fall back together.

Radarr screeched as Pipers head nearly knocked him off of Aerrow's shoulder. He jumped onto Junko's back, stiff from fright.

"We're going to crash!" Junko announced as Stork tried to pull up, and steadied the _Condor_ for a split second, and the four behind him loosened their grips on pipes and pillars. Suddenly, it plummeted down again, and everyone tumbled and fell.

"Where are we going to crash?!! The nearest Terra is miles away!" Piper hollered over the alarm that was blaring. The _Condor _leaned to the left in the sky, and Junko, Aerrow, Finn, and Piper slid to the side closest to the endless abyss of clouds and blue below. Aerrow banged his head on the glass and groaned in pain. Radarr bounded over to his friend, hopping over the other three. Radarr settled on Aerrow's shoulder.

"Aerrow! Are you okkkkkkk?!!" Piper voice trailed as they fell to the other side, the ship rocking to the right. She landed on the other side, but a lot softer than she expected.

"This is ridiculous!" complained Finn.

Piper looked up and her breath caught in her throat. She had landed in the arms of her leader! He seemed to have noticed before her, and the ship was suddenly silent except for the alarm when their eyes met. Finn smirked, Junko sat confused, and Stork held the controls steady and stared for a moment, despite all the doom he described. Radarr's sudden shriek and another lurch broke the two apart, Aerrow gripping a pole for dear life. The _Condor _began to twirl upside-down as it dived down, down, down into the sky.

"Hey- guys- I- see- a- Terra!" Finn said to Piper and Aerrow, who were clinging to each other. His words grew and faded as he rolled around and around them.

Piper pulled out of Aerrow's grip a bit. "WHERE!?" She yelled, hopeful.

"There!" called Junko, and he could only point in its direction for a second before tumbling again, Finn watching as he pulled himself awkwardly onto a pipe.

Stork didn't seem to mind all this. "Doomed... I knew it would end this way." His eye lid twitched as he was thrown backwards, away from the controls, and their last hope.

"What Terra is it, Piper?" Aerrow said to her, Piper looking out over his shoulder to the window where she could make out a small island among the clouds.

"I don't know. I don't remember this one on any of my maps." She gazed at the land mass for a moment, and then to Aerrow, who wasn't very far. The orange eyed girl ignored butterflies in her stomach after recounting that she was tangled with her leader. "Aerrow, I have to get to the controls. If there's any hope, it's to land there." She pointed to the Terra.

"Alright Piper." Aerrow still held onto her until another jerk leaned the ship, so Piper could just slide downwards to the controls. His arms opened, letting her fall to the bars. Her arm banged against the metal, sending a sickening clang through her ears. But it latched around the bar, and she grabbed the rods that could steer the _Condor._ She threw the right crank forward and the ship was set on a direct course for the unknown Terra. A sudden jerk on its way down made her loose her footing, and the dark haired navigator slammed into the wall, her bad arm colliding first. A cry rang from her throat, and Aerrow turned his head in her direction. Radarr shrieked at Piper, pointing to her.

"Piper, you ok?" The red head shouted. Piper only nodded, and slung her feet over a bar, secured for the rocky landing. Finn noticed the whole thing.

"Look out below!!!!!!!!" He screamed; blue eyes closing as he braced for impact.

On the Terra below, three figures watched as the smoking _Condor_ fell to their land. The smallest person pointed out the plummeting ship. The tallest just narrowed its flashing blue eyes and took off, a big animal running after the person, its master.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashing Blue eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks... just to be safe I added this... and I forgot to add it last chapter

Since I'm new here, I'll let some know that I usually respond fast. So I don't wait for many reviews (cause I'm fourteen and won't wait long to continue...), and those who did give a review, I thank you very much. So without further ado...

Back to the story,** Roseate: Chapter 2!**

The ground shook and broke as the metal _Condor _smashed into the ground, knocking over trees and uprooting grass and flowers. Stork lurched forward, falling towards the front window. Junko grabbed his arm, bending the pipe he was holding onto.

"AHHH!!!!" Finn screamed; his whole body wrapped around a pole.

Piper yelped in pain when the ship jerked to the side, slamming her bad arm into the wall. Aerrow called out again, the ship tossing everyone sideways, making him cringe when he heard her head clang against the hull, a low ringing bang echoing in his mind.

"Piper!! You ok?" His green eyes looked for each Storm Hawk, resting his eyes on Piper. There was no answer. "PIPER!"

"Dude, she's right there! You don't need to- WHOA!" The blonde was swung over the pole and thrown off, sliding to the front.

The ship slowed, and halted at the edge of another tree line. The ship gave one last jerk for spite, and seemed to sigh as it fell silent. Junko released his grip on Stork's arm as the Merb slowly slid to the controls.

"Well that could've ended worse... much worse." He grabbed the controls and tried to get a response from the huge bulk of metal. Nothing but silence was his answer. He sighed. "Perfect." Stork said wryly.

Aerrow and Finn began to stand up and situate themselves on deck. The red head turned to where Piper was, and was puzzled to see she wasn't moving. His heart began to race. "Piper? Piper!" Radarr raced to her first, and gave an uncertain look to Aerrow. The Sky Knight picked up his feet to the dark skinned girl. Her orange eyes were open, and groggily followed his movements with her half closed eyes. He leaned in closer, shaking her shoulders and calling out her name.

"Piper... Piper... you ok?" Aerrow was on the verge of freaking, but tried to remain calm. Finally, she shifted her eyes, focusing after dazing out for a couple minutes. Her orange eyes brightened as they rested on Aerrow's face. The green orbs that were searching her face frantically finally settled.

"I think I'm ok... I guess my head hit the _Condor _harder than I thought." She smiled, bringing her arm up to rub her head. Her face scrunched in pain and she dropped her arm.

"You're not ok." Aerrow said firmly.

Finn massaged his own shoulder from his plummet from the pole he was holding onto. After fixing his blonde hair in the reflection, he stared deep into the forest, which seemed to be alive. His sharp blue eyes scanned the trees, and he studied a pair of light blue...somethings that seemed to flash as the light filtered through the leaves.

"Finn!" Junko called, making Finn turn from his search. "I'm gonna need a hand over here!"

"Coming, dude." The teen took one last look for the blue things again, and then went to his friend.

Radarr gave a deep whine from his throat when Piper tried to stand. Her world spun as her legs became weak. She shook her head and tried to remain standing, but found she couldn't, even after trying hard. Aerrow was going to help to Finn and Junko put all the tables and boxes back when something orange and blue caught his eye. He heard Radarr give a weak bark. Instinct kicking in, he spun and caught Piper before she hit the floor.

"You can't keep scaring me like that." He admitted.

"Sorry. But I can get up on my own, Aerrow." replied Piper, who got a _yeah, sure..._ look from her leader. She pouted and forced herself to stand. "There. You see!"

Aerrow just shrugged.

"Hey everyone. Check this out." Stork motioned for the team, who made their way over.

"Wow. This place isn't on any of my maps, yet it's definitely big enough to see from the sky... how interesting." Piper said aloud, cradling her bad arm. Radarr climbed onto Aerrow's shoulders. The Sky Knight turned to his team.

"Well, let's check it out. This place could have crystals to power the ship if that's the problem."

Finn grinned. "Now **that's **the Aerrow I know. Not the guy who cradles his darling Piper every time she falls." Radarr sniggered. Aerrow gave his co-pilot a glare, which he ignored.

"Shut up, Finn!" Piper shouted, and managed to whack the blonde with her good arm.

Aerrow chuckled, and began to head out as the rest followed, Finn steering clear of Piper.

The figure continued to watch the team as they stepped out, its animal growling at its side.

"Shhh Heron. Not yet."

"I wonder if anyone lives here." Junko looked to the sky, watching for any Air skimmers above.

"Let's hope they're friendly..." Piper still held her bad arm close to her.

"I wouldn't count on it. We escaped doom once... we can't evade it forever." the Merb hunched his shoulders, his eyes darting from tree to tree. Finn slapped his back.

"Chill man, can't you ever be positive?" The blonde smiled. "Go with the flow." He waved his hand in the air. Stork lifted Finn's arm off his shoulders.

"Oh yeah sure! Hey while I'm at it why don't you take my prized possession as a gift of my gratitude?!" Stork sarcastically responded.

"Really?" Finn grinned.

"No." Stork caught up with Aerrow and Piper, who were at the tree line already. Junko followed and left Finn trailing behind his teammates.

"It doesn't look like anybody lives here, but..." Aerrow scanned his surroundings. Something didn't seem right.

"Aerrow..."

"Yeah Piper?" Aerrow continued to look around.

"Do you feel like something's not right here?" She inquired. Aerrow nodded. The girl joined Aerrow at his side, and noticed Radarr's ears perk up suddenly.

"Aerrow."

"What?"

She pointed to Radarr.

"What's up, Radarr?" Aerrow asked. The blue creature's ears stayed perked, and a low growl began to grow in his throat. Finn, Junko and Stork joined the two.

"Hey, what's up with Radarr?" Finn tried to look in the direction Radarr was growling in, but couldn't see or hear anything.

"Maybe it's the light shrinking herrings of Terra Triop." Stork pointed out.

"Aren't herring fish? They don't live in trees." answered Finn. Junko shrugged.

Aerrow could feel something coming. Piper's breath began to fog in front of his face. She gasped. The land froze him, and still hearing Junko, Finn, and Stork arguing about some herring, he reached for his lightning blades on his back.

"Bad move." The figure whispered.

Radarr caught the person's voice. He screeched as a wave of ice surrounded the team. It flew up and froze them in an uprooted triangle of thick ice. A pulse of energy seemed to strike them all for a moment. A sharp barking noise was heard from the trees, a sound never before heard to the Storm Hawks. A big creature bounded out from the trees, fur ruffling as it wove out of the short bushes in front of the tall trees.

"What the heck is THAT?!!" Finn screamed. A loud bark was his reply. Piper's arm was pressed against her in a wrong way, and it ached in pain.

A figure that looked like a person came to the edge of the shadows, its hands pulsing with a blue energy, cold as the ice that trapped the five.

"Who are you?!" She demanded; her voice just as cold as her attack.

"Who are you would be a better question!" Finn called. She narrowed her eyes, which flashed blue brightly as sun passed quickly through the shadows for a moment.

"You come to my Terra and demand to know me first?" She was almost appalled.

"Wait! _Your_ Terra?" asked Aerrow.

"Yes. I live here alone with my brothers. Now who are you?" Her glowing hands tightened, which clamped the ice smaller.

Aerrow glanced to Piper, who was holding back a cry. Her arm was pinned badly.

"We're the Storm Hawks!" He said.

The figure stopped for a moment, studying them. Her arms lowered but still held them in the ice. She walked into the sun, her animal baring its teeth at the Storm Hawks.

"Doomed..." Stork uttered.


	3. Chapter 3: Roseate and Heron

Wow you guys are supportive. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks...if I did, lots would be different.

**Roseate: Chapter 3**

The girl stepped into the sun for a moment, but retreated just as quickly. Her upper half still remained unseen.

"You are the Storm Hawks? The ones who saved Atmos?" She asked, hesitant. Aerrow nodded. "But you're just teenagers! Aw, screw it... I'm a teenager..."

The blue glow faded, and the ice melted, blasting apart into the trees. The girl's animal growled at them, still not trusting the newcomers. Radarr felt the same.

The blue co-pilot reached for Aerrow's lightning blades and shot a blast at her. It bounced off a tree and slammed into her back, and she screamed in pain, tumbling to the ground. Right in front of the Storm Hawks. Stork backed up behind Junko, who was confused yet again.

"Radarr!" Aerrow scolded. Radarr slowly returned the blade back to its original place.

"Is she...dead?" Piper asked, motioning to the girl's body, which wasn't moving.

Finn was about to nod when she rose.

"I hope no one in this group fired that shot..." She groaned, her brown hair flowing around her creamy colored face. The group jumped back, startled. Finn pointed to Radarr. He squawked in fear. Aerrow stepped in front of his buddy. Her hands were glowing faintly.

"You don't have a power staff?" He questioned, pointing to her glowing hands. She stepped back, as if kicked in the stomach.

"Uh, no..." Her hands sizzled with blue, and the glow disappeared. The slender body rose from the dirt, and shook off dust. Her light lavender-blue puffy dress fell to her upper thighs, a white sash tied with a navy blue rope around her waist. She wore dark blue-green pants, or leggings, that came from under her dress and went right above her knees. Finally running her hand through her wavy brown hair, she stood steady in front of the Storm Hawks.

"Sorry... I kind of get jumpy when ever there are strangers on this Terra. Even if they aren't Cylonians." She sheepishly gave a lopsided grin.

"Who are you?" Junko said while pulling Stork out from behind him.

"Roseate. But- But my brothers call me Rose. You can if you please." Roseate's blue eyes shined again, giving a fierce look to the soft shaped girl.

"Can I call you Rose? 'Cause you're as pretty as one." Finn was pushing his luck with this pretty but dangerous person. He winked.

"Oh, grow up." She rolled her eyes and put her hand in his face, pushing him to the ground. Piper smiled. "Why are you guys here, of all places?"

"Well, our ship crashed. All the crystals powering it died." Aerrow explained. Stork nodded.

"Hmm... if it helps, we have tons of crystals here." Roseate replied while rubbing her sore back.

"That'd be great if you could show us!" piped Piper. Roseate cocked her head to the side.

"Are-Are you hurt?" The girl in blue came closer.

"I hit my arm when we crashed. No big." Piper assured not only her team, but herself.

"You're bluffing. It's a problem." Aerrow firmly stated, not letting this slide. Roseate nodded.

"Heron! Heron!" She called. The animal stopped his growling and ran over, hearing the urgency in her voice. It walked over Finn, who was getting up.

"What is that?!" He nearly screamed.

"It's called a dog." The blue eyed girl knelt down to her dog's height. "Such a good doggie..." She cooed, letting him lick her face. "Alright Heron, enough. What are your names, all of you?" she demanded.

"I'm Aerrow. And that's Finn, Stork, Junko, Radarr, and Piper." Aerrow pointed out everybody.

"Piper, I need you to sit." Roseate gently added, while removing Heron's collar, a crystal on it. Aerrow was unsure of trusting her with Piper.

Gasp. "You have a, a-" Piper stumbled over her words.

"I'm not really sure what it is... but it helps me heal people. I use it on my brothers all the time... they get into so much trouble..." Roseate held the green gem out for all to see. Heron sat at her side. "My good ole' Bernice Mountain dog always carries it, because he's always with me."

Aerrow nodded in understanding. _Dogs, weird hands, odd ice... where the heck did we land anyway?_

"Terra Liluo."

"What?" He said.

"Terra Liluo is where you are now." Roseate casually called as she ran the crystal over Piper's arm. Heron calmly watched everyone with big brown eyes.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" Aerrow was really confused now.

"Have any of you heard of an aura?" Roseate ran the green gem over Piper's other arm in comparison. Silence replied. "An aura is a field of energy that depicts how you are feeling. My brother Yuro can feel auras perfectly... I can faintly see them. You were confused... so I guessed that you wondered where we were."

"Whoa... this place gets creepier and creepier as the day goes on." Finn commented, casting a fearful glance in Heron's direction.

"It's ok... now I'll need someone else over here to help Piper." Roseate turned to the group, Aerrow immediately coming over. "I'm going to need you to stretch out your arm, Piper." She pushed some brown hair out of her eyes while setting her lips into a grim line. "It might hurt. So Aerrow, I'll need you to hold Piper's hand so she can squeeze it whenever she feels pain."

Aerrow grabbed Piper's hand, who laced their fingers.

Finn glanced to the two. "It's like they're married or something." He whispered to Junko.

"Ok, Piper. Go." Roseate gripped the crystal tighter, running it from Piper's hand up to her shoulder. Piper sucked in a breath, clutching Aerrow's hand.

Stork hovered nearby, but still looked around frantically.

"Keep going, you're doing great, Piper." Aerrow and Roseate gave words of encouragement.

When the arm was nearly straight, Roseate heard a sudden POP!

"STOP!" She yelled. "Don't move, Piper."

The girl turned to the forest, wind threading in her hair. "Heron!" The dog stood by her. She placed the collar back onto his neck. "Get Jay-Jay and Yuro. Tell them to bring the sky board."

The dog bounded off into the forest, shadow closing behind him. Roseate's hands began to glow as she turned to Piper. "Ok... lets get this over with." She said.


	4. Chapter 4: JayJay and Yuro

This story's on a roll...same as reviews! My family will be going on trips all this week, so updates will not be as fast or regular. But hold tight, cause I'm getting new ideas as I go along!

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks...

**Roseate: Chapter 4**

Roseate's hands began to glow a lighter shade of blue. Aerrow panicked.

"What are you doing!?" He went between her and Piper a bit, and Roseate lowered her glowing hands.Radarr growled behind Aerrow.

"Aerrow." Her voice was light. "I know you don't trust me yet, but feel this." Roseate placed her hand on his head where he had banged it. A light tickle sensation came over him, and the feeling shrunk just as soon as she removed her hand. "I can heal. Not well, but good enough."

"Wow." Aerrow felt the back of his head, the bruise gone.

"Now, Piper, you fractured your arm. I won't be able to completely heal it, but after I'm done, it will only be a sprain. Man... You guys took a beating." Roseate's cold hands skimmed Piper's arm, engulfing it in blue light.

Piper was silent, but smiling from Roseate to Aerrow.

"Piper you got to lower your heart rate. Blood is flowing too fast for me to reach every bone." Roseate said after taking a calming breath.

"Ok, Rose." Piper said, making Roseate smile. Aerrow decided to help and relaxed for Piper's sake. Piper breathed in deep, her breath fogging with Aerrow's.

The light faded as Roseate finished, temperature rising again from its chilly state.

"How did you do that?" Junko asked as Rose wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Uh...I took classes." She answered quickly. _Too quickly..._ Aerrow thought.

"Hey ROSE!!" A little voice called over the trees. Aerrow and Piper got up, Stork, Finn, and Junko surrounding them, all befuddled. Two boys were cruising over the trees with flying...surfboards. Radarr squawked in all the confusion.

Rose ginned wide. "Jay-Jay!! Down here! It's the Storm Hawks!" She called. Heron was on the back of the second board, a brown haired boy going a bit slower due to the big dog's weight.

The littlest boy, his golden hair shining in the sun, cheered as he twisted down to the ground, another board under his arm. Aerrow thought the little boy reminded him of himself as a kid.

"Jay-Jay, you're such a show off." Roseate shook her head.

"Like dad himself!" Jay-Jay only beamed; navy eyes bright with youth. The second boy landed behind him, Heron bolting to Rose's side.

Roseate turned back to the Storm Hawks. "Everyone, this is Jay-Jay-" She caught a sky board in her hand that was thrown by him. "And Yuro. They're my brothers."

The two boys stood in front of their sister. Stiff as boards, they held their sky boards in their left hands, saluting with their right arm.

"Reporting for duty sir!" They shouted in unison.

"Alright, cool it privates." She said. They relaxed from their army position. "We have guests. One's hurt. I need you to direct them to our home. Can you handle that privates?!"

"Yeah!"

"I can't hear you!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!!" They shouted.

The Storm Hawks chuckled, the boys leaving their sister to come to them. The two boys whispered among themselves; then looked up to Finn and Aerrow, who were closest.

"Are you guys really Sky Knights?" Jay-Jay asked.

"Well, Aerrow is. But I'm a sharpshooter!" Finn decided to strike a pose for the boys.

"Whoa...I wanna be a sharpshooter!" Yuro's eyes went wide with excitment. "Shu...BOOM!! I got you!" The brown mop of hair shone as the boy practiced with an imaginary bow and arrow.

"Piper! I'll take you back on my sky board. The boys gotta take the trail." Roseate let Piper climb on. "If you want, you can sit on the back. It doesn't mess up the board."

"Ok! Hey, on the way to your house, can you show me anywhere with crystals?" Piper asked; eager to get a head start. Roseate only shook her head.

"Let's just get your arm into a sling so Aerrow doesn't worry his pretty little head off." She laughed. "But we'll see lots in the air, so don't worry. Heron!"

The dog perked its floppy ears. "Watch the boys, ok?" A loud bark was her answer. The purple and white sky board lifted off the ground, and latches secured Rose's feet to the surface. "Don't worry Aerrow! She'll be fine!" Rose called one last time, the red head keeping his eyes locked on Piper as the sky board disappeared above the trees.

"Dude... You are so crushing on Piper." Finn smirked.

"Am not!" Aerrow turned away from the blonde, pride hiding his red face from the rest of the team. Junko and Finn laughed.

"Well, this is perfect... we're trapped in an uncharted Terra, and our only protection is two little monsters..." Stork ended all the laughter.

"Would it kill him to be positive?" Yuro asked Finn.

"Probably." guessed Finn.

"Ok, Storm Hawks! Let go!" Jay-Jay stuck his head high, wanting to impress his favorite squadron. Aerrow smiled, remembering his own childhood.

"Lead the way, future sky knight." Aerrow gave the boy a little nudge, and he beamed, and the rest of the group followed. Heron walked away from the _Condor _last, the wreckage leaving a scar on the hillside.

----------------------

"This place is beautiful, Rose." Piper was in awe. Rose smiled.

"Yeah, I've lived here all my life with my parents and brothers. I'm the only girl here my age. Except for you, Piper."

"How many different crystals are here?" The dark haired girl looked up from her sitting position to Roseate.

Rose shrugged. "Not sure. But we got lots. Green ones, purple ones, a couple orange ones, and tons of blue ones. I know a couple, but not many."

"I'm a crystal specialist; I could take a look, if you want." Piper offered.

"If the boys let you into the garage." Rose chuckled. "They run the garage, and I look after the house and monitor the Terra. We're always afraid that Cyclonia will find us. But if they do, I have a memory crystal to wipe their memories as they head off."

"You have a memory crystal?! Then you must also have a solar crystal too!" Piper looked hopeful.

"No... I don't think we got any of those in any cavern or waterfall. But what do I know...you're the specialist." Roseate grinned.

"Hey! I think I see Aerrow and the guys!" Piper shouted out. "AERROW!!! FINN!! HEY!"

A small figure with red hair and another with blonde waved back, along with a little boy with gold hair.

"Aerrow really cares about you." Rose said, her blue eyes turning back to the destination.

"Well, we've known each other since we were babies... so he's like...my best friend. Along with Finn, but I met him when I was six." Pipers orange eyes kept looking where they saw him last until his figure disappeared.

"Hmm... I used to have a friend named Rachelle...but her family moved when I was nine. It was just her family and mine living here. Then her father decided not to wait for the Cyclonians to come, and moved somewhere safe." Rose recalled, frowning for a while in silence. Piper didn't know what to say.

"What about your parents?" Piper finally asked.

"My parents left a year ago." Rose murmured.

"Why?"

"Their squadron was on a secret mission at the start of the war against Cyclonia. It was so secret; our parents couldn't even tell us. They've been gone for a year, but haven't sent a letter in almost five months. I- I don't even know if they're alive." Roseate finished, the wind whipping her brown hair behind her.

Piper held her arm steady as the sky board jerked a bit. "Aerrow lost his parents when he was twelve."

"He must have been crushed...I keep hoping for the best, but hope can only last so long...Its almost worn me out." Roseate landed in front of the home, the latches unlocking for her.

Piper put a sympathetic hand on the girls shoulder. "I'm sure your parents are ok. Hey, can you teach me to see auras?" Piper asked to change the subject.

"I can't." Rose shrugged.

"Hmm?"

"I can't see auras. Or feel them. I lied." Rose looked away.

"Roseate? Why would you lie?" Piper was taken aback.

"To seem freaky. I wanted to also seem powerful. I wasn't sure if you guys were the real things or just Cyclonians in cloaking crystals."

"But you knew what Aerrow was thinking!"

"Not really. I can't read minds, but Aerrow is bad at keeping his face stone still."

The two girls laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome home

I'm feeling happy! Back from the beach! Bit of writers block... but still going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks...

**Roseate: Chapter 5**

The boys arrived a bit later, Stork even more frantic.

"What was that?" He looked around.

"That would be a sparrow..." Yuro answered, sending a disbelieving glance to the Merb. The ten year old shook his head.

"Here's the place!" Jay-Jay called out, rousing the group. Finn was last out of the forest, shoulders slumped.

"Thank goodness..." The blonde uttered before dropping to the dirt.

The golden haired nine year old boy ran with bell on his toes to the home.

"A-huh." Aerrow had to admit, the house was... interesting.

White with brown trim, the two story house had an abstract theme, with a flat roof in the front section. A garage was linked to the side, and through the windows on the door the Sky Knight could see glimmers and shines of gems and various metal things.

Junko turned back to Aerrow, who was stone still.

"Come on, Aerrow!" The Wallop shouted. The call broke the teen out of his trance. He caught up with them as they headed through the door, Yuro already closing the garage door behind him as the Storm Hawks entered the kitchen.

"Aerrow?" A soft voice soothed his ears. Aerrow's green eyes swiveled across the room. Past Stork by the door, past Finn and Junko who were talking with Jay-Jay, past Roseate with some white cloth; and they rested on _her._ Piper. The girl who's chocolate skin seemed to glow by the sunlight entering the room. The girl who's orange-brown eyes studied him with frightening consistency.

"Hey. How are you doing?" The teen was holding back, feeling suddenly uncomfortable in this place. Rose wanted otherwise.

"Make yourself at home!" The blue eyed teen's voice echoed a bit in the open room. Finn was poking through things.

"Finn... maybe we shouldn't look through her things..." Junko whispered.

"Nonsense. I-I just wanted to see if there was anything that could prove that... she's...uh...Cyclonian! That's it!" Finn convinced his buddy.

"Ok... I guess that makes sense." The young Wallop concurred.

Aerrow sat at the table with to two girls, Radarr leaping off to see Piper. She ruffled the blue creature's fur with her good arm. Roseate was wrapping Piper's now sprained arm in a white cloth, tying the cast with a tight double knot.

"There. That should last until it heals." Roseate rose from the seat, only to plop back down due to something big and black that flew to her. "Heron!!" She giggled as the Bernice Mountain Dog slobbered al over her face. "Ok, ok, OKAY!" With all her might, Rose pushed her dog off her lap. His brown eyes were now searching the room, the ever alert dog trotting to Aerrow and Piper. Radarr frowned at the animal, scooting high on Aerrow's shoulders.

"It's ok, Radarr. Heron doesn't bite." Rose gave Aerrow's co-pilot a pat on the head before heading to the door that connected to garage to the home. "Oh, and Finn..."

The blonde jerked from the shelf he was searching.

"Stop poking around my things. Some are very fragile." giving a warm smile, she disappeared behind the brown door.

"Are you sure we can trust her and the little monsters?" Stork's voice was ominous, breaking the soft, warm feeling the open room. Piper was petting Heron, whose big black tail banged against the wooden floor.

"I don't know." Aerrow glanced to his team, lifting his hand from Heron's furry coat. "But she did heal Piper, and we have to be grateful for that."

Finn was unsure. "But Lark saved Piper too, and she was-"

"We know who she was, but would Cyclonia have two little boys working for them?" Piper broke into the conversation. "Besides, Rose was honest. Her parents are Sky knights."

"What?" Finn, Aerrow, and Junko said at the same time.

"She told me a lot while we waited for you guys. Her parents belong to the Falling Stars, who went on a-"

"Secret mission about a year ago." Aerrow finished for her. Piper nodded. Heron whined.

"I know we can trust her." Piper declared.

"Then it's settled. We have to trust Roseate for the time being. The _Condor _is not able to fly right now, so until then... We'll have to stay here." Aerrow ended the conversation. At a good time too.

"Well... I got it." Rose entered the kitchen, a vile full of a blue liquid in her left hand. "What?" She was startled to see the entire team of Storm Hawks staring at her.

"Nothing." Aerrow turned to pat Heron's head.

"Ok..." Roseate went to the sink. Before she went any further, her body froze. She let out a strangled cry and Heron barked. The dog ripped from Piper and Aerrow's grasp. The girl with brown hair jerked, a blue light glowing from her neck. Finn was closest, and tried to reach her.

"Rose. Roseate!" He called out.

Her light blue eyes turned to him, wide and frightened.

"Is she ok?" Junko nearly shouted.

Then, as soon as the freak attack happened, it ended. The vile slipped from her hand and smashed on the tile floor. Her figure crumpled and fell, Finn diving to catch her. Heron growled at Finn, the dog's head in her pale hand. Aerrow and Piper went to her, Stork hovering in the corner.

"H-Heron?" Rose's eyes shifted, Aerrow remembering when he tried to wake Piper after the crash.

"Finn. Not Heron." Finn helped her up, Rose shaking her head to steady her eye sight.

"What happened?" The girl asked the Storm Hawks.

"You don't remember any of it?" Junko questioned. She shook her head. Then Roseate gasped.

"The vile! Oh, no!" Rose kneeled at the broken glass, picking up some pieces.

"Forget the vile... what just happened to you?" Aerrow took command. Piper helped with the glass, a blue liquid spilt on the floor.

"I told you, I-I don't know." She racked her memory. "A blue light, someone calling my name...nothing."

"Aerrow, don't bombard her just yet. Ask her later." Piper dumped some glass into the trash bin, her orange eyes full concern.

Aerrow was about to disagree, but his mind was exhausted.

Heron licked up the blue substance, his big tongue lapping it all into his mouth. Junko tried to stop him.

"No Heron! Don't drink-"

"It's ok; it was only a healing substitute. It takes a while to make, and this was the last one." Rose held the cork that had kept the drink in its glass holder. "It comes from the Lelay fruit, native to this Terra. It was for Piper...but-"

"It's ok. You can make another one, right?" Piper asked.

"Of course."

"Then don't worry about it, Roseate." She smiled. "By the way, where are Jay-Jay and Yuro?"

"They went to look at your ship. They're good with machines. Remember those sky boards? They invented them." Rose grinned proudly.

"No way..." Finn whispered.

"Yes way." She counteracted with. "Well, do you want to see your rooms?" Rose asked.

"You have enough room for all of us?" Aerrow was intrigued.

"Yeah, my father built this home. I guess he was expecting more children or something... But come on!"


	6. Chapter 6: Grand Tour

Sorry I took so long, school just started... tenth grade is harder than I thought... Anyway, here's another update.

Smiles all around!

**Roseate: Chapter 6**

Aerrow never expected the home to be this big. Rooms, hallways, hallways, more rooms... it went on forever it seemed. And he failed to notice that there was a third floor. They left the bottom floor, leaving the kitchen, living room, and a huge office behind them.

"Here's your room Stork. It doesn't get much sunlight though." Roseate swung open the door. A bed with an almost black bedspread was in the center, a wide window with navy curtains was covering one wall. A desk in the corner and a loft at the top were a couple of other details, but the room was pretty simple.

"Not much sunlight? That's fine." The Merb took a couple steps inside and turned back. "You got any disinfectant?"

"The bathroom's just down the hall, two doors down. I believe there's some there." Rose shrugged. Stork left the group and headed for the cleaning supplies.

Rose led the team down the hall more, to a room across the stairs leading upwards.

"Yuro's room is down there." She pointed to a door a ways down the hall. "And Finn, here's your room. And Junko's. It's the only bedroom big enough for both of you. It used to be an office for my father. But it's downstairs now."

There was more depth to this room. It had lofts and shelves all over, one bed in a loft, another jutting off the wall. The colors reminded Piper of a beach.

"Whoa." Finn and Junko dived in, the door slamming behind them.

"Do they always do that?" The girl in blue asked Aerrow and Piper. They only nodded their heads. A smashing noise was heard inside. "I'm not gonna clean up that!" Roseate shouted for the two inside to hear. She brought her voice back down. "Jay-Jay's room is right here. He loves it cause our mother opened another room for him. It's huge." Pointing to the door next to the stairs across from Finn's, she began up the stairs, Heron already waiting for them.

The remaining Storm Hawks followed Rose up the stairs, this floor much smaller. Only three doors instead of seven.

"Here you are Aerrow." She twisted to doorknob. The light green walls almost echoed his eye color, Piper thought. The window was big, like most in this wacky home. It looked more like a study room, but there still was a bed up in the smaller loft. The ceiling was different though. Clouds were painted on the top, a couple air skimmers flying though the white clouds.

"Thanks, Roseate." Aerrow was at a loss of words.

"I painted the ceiling with my mom. It wasn't hard. This used to be my parent's room." Roseate motioned to the room. "Finn and Junko's room just has clouds. Their room used to be my brothers until they wanted separate rooms. Make yourself at home, Aerrow."

"I'd rather see as much of this house as I can, Roseate." Aerrow walked out, Radarr reluctantly leaving. Heron watched him leave, the dog matching Radarr's own growl.

"And because there are no more bedrooms and that my room is big enough, Piper, you can stay with me." She opened the wooden door, and Piper gasped with Aerrow. Heron broke the moment by racing by and plopping on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

"Heron..." Rose went inside to push the big animal off the bed. "You shed too much!"

"I love your room!" Piper exclaimed.

"Thanks." Roseate fingered with the blue crystal on her neck.

The room was a light blue, the bed frame painted white. A white desk was against the other wall, a ladder leading up to a bed sized loft above, where a rug and bean bag chair rested. A closet door was on the other wall, and a big window completed the side of the bunk beds. Book shelves were built into the wall, where tons of books, papers and some crystals resided. But what was most interesting was the white ladder in the center of the room that led to a hatch on the ceiling.

Rose fixed the lavender colored sheets that Heron had ruffled.

"Well, there you have it. My whole house!" Rose sat at her desk, letting Piper and Aerrow file in. Heron settled near the shelves, rolling over in the sunlight. The window over her loft above the desk let in more sunlight, the room light and airy.

"How many different maps you got here?" Piper stepped over the big dog, and shuffled through the books and maps. A hum of engines vibrated through the room, a picture rattling on the wall.

"That must be my brothers... I tell them not to fly so close to the roof." Rose shook her head and left the room, Heron racing past her.

"We should go; her brothers went to the _Condor._" Aerrow said and Piper went out of the room, Radarr bounding after them. The two went down the stairs, seeing Stork file down the other stairs at the end of the hallway with Junko and Finn.

Heron's bark echoed through the home, and some shouts and hollers came after.

The kitchen door was open, wind blowing inside, Roseate at the doorway.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO LAND NEAR THE HOUSE!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Only cheers and laughs replied to her anger. Heron barked and barked, adding to the disrupting noise. "And what- YOU TOOK THEIR SKIMMERS!!!" More cheers and even louder laughter.

"**What**!" Aerrow and Finn yelled in unison looking at one another then running through the door, Junko and Piper dashing out behind them. Rose let them pass.

"You guys are so dead..." She muttered.

"WE FIXED THEM!" Jay-Jay called to the team. Yuro turned the engines off, a ringing sound left in their ears. Stork stayed behind Heron, afraid to pass the dog.

"Hey, check it out! The little dudes fixed 'em!" Finn called out to the Storm Hawks. Jay-Jay was in Aerrow's Skimmer, Piper's Heliscooter in tow. Yuro was in Finn's skimmer, Junko's in tow.

"How can they tow all our-?" Piper started.

"Ask them. They'd love to tell you." Rose broke in, as she approached her brothers. "Ok, I let you use my sky board. Now where is it? I need to do one more patrol."

Jay-Jay threw her board out from behind him, which Roseate caught with ease. Heron bounded to the board and hopped on, tongue already hanging out.

"No, Heron, not today." Rose shoved him off, and the Bernice Mountain Dog whined. "I'll be fine."

With a swift locking sound and a shift of weight, she was off, and soon disappeared over the trees. As well as the sun.

"Is she always on patrol?" Junko asked, turning to Yuro for an answer.

"Well, ever since mom and dad left, Roseate was always afraid that Cyclonia might take over the island and mom and dad would come back to nothing." Yuro explained, unhooking Finn's skimmer from Junko's. Jay-Jay decided to add more.

"Yeah and she's always practicing with that water crystal in-"

"Jay-Jay! Rose told you never to talk about that!" Yuro cut in, scolding his brother. Jay- Jay ran his hand though his golden hair and smiled sheepishly.

"Talk about what?" Aerrow asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Nothing!" Yuro stumbled for a change in subject. "Uh... don't you guys want your skimmers back?"

Aerrow was about to inquire, Piper was thinking hard about these two but Finn broke in, laughing.

"HECK YES!"


	7. Chapter 7: Memories and friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks... Only Roseate, Yuro, Jay-Jay, and HERON!! Woot!

**Roseate chapter 7**! (Finally, right?)

As dusk started to conclude, the group went inside to wait for Roseate. Piper had remained outside with Jay-Jay, the cool air a relief from the heat earlier today.

"How old are you Jay-Jay?" Piper asked, holding her now sprained arm close to her.

"I turned nine yesterday!" He piped, his navy eyes alight. "Yuro is gonna be eleven in a couple weeks, and Rose is fourteen."

"Me too... how long have you lived here, all your life?" The orange eyed girl was asking as many questions as she could from Jay-Jay.

"Totally. Where did you live?"

"Hmm...I believe it was called Terra Barsha. But I think other people changed its name." Piper squeaked in surprise as she felt something big brush against her leg. "Heron! Jeez... you pop out of nowhere!"

His brown eyes flicked from the stars above and wagged his tail, sitting next to Piper, who was on the wooden bench next to the door. She scratched the dog's ear as Jay-Jay began to hop on his sky board, flipping back and forth, doing a couple twists here and there. The boy let out another laugh and Piper smiled warmly, recalling how Aerrow was as carefree as the boy when Jay-Jay's age. She could remember it now. Releasing her hand from Heron, she leaned against the house and closed her eyes.

_Aerrow's eyes glittered wildly and his grin was so big Piper was a little concerned at first. _

"_You have to see this, Piper!" The boy grabbed her arm and dragged her away from a book she was reading. Piper pushed down her blue sundress. _

"_Aerrow! I was almost done with that book, you know!" She called to him, but he paid her no heed. The path behind his house ran through a forest, and suddenly he turned between two trees, and twisted to her. Helping her through, he grinned the whole way, eager to share this with her. _

"_Where are we going?" Piper said as she tucked the book into her bag that was on her shoulder. _

"_You'll see!" _

_That was Aerrow, giving her life some surprise here and there, no matter where she was or what she was doing. And Piper loved it. _

_Aerrow finally halted and released her wrist in his hand. Tree branches were in front of him, and for a fleeting second, Piper thought she had come all this way for nothing, but suddenly she remembered: __This is Aerrow we're talking about..._

_With a final silent grin that spoke a thousand words, the seven year old boy pushed aside the leaves and Piper gasped._

_Her face broke into a smile that spread across her face. _

"_Wow!" She brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear absentmindedly. _

_The trees had parted to reveal a small field and then a cliff, opening up to show almost the entire Terra below. Piper felt energy fly through her veins, and her childish side was set free in a silent burst. Little Aerrow watched the seven year old girl fly by him, a blur of blue and black. She flung her arms out, spinning and running across the field at the same time, her laughter ringing like music. He quickly joined her, and grabbed both of her hands, and they spun together, whirling faster. Their carefree laughter filled each others ears. Finally, dizziness made them sway and fall apart, Piper's shoes slipping off as she fell into the grass. _

_Piper couldn't move; her lungs were on fire. Her book bag was beside her, the clouds lazily floating in the sky, covering the sun, streaks of heavenly light bombarding her orange eyes. A shuffling noise made her turn her head and she saw Aerrow, his white shirt displaying a dark grass stain near the bottom. He lay next to her and they decided to sit there, watching the clouds. _

"_Aerrow?"_

"_Yeah, Piper?" The red head turned his head as she turned hers, their hair mixing together, foreheads almost touching._

"HEY!"

A voice jerked Piper from her almost asleep state. Her eyes opened as if she was leaving a loved dream.

"How did you do that?!" Jay-Jay's voice called again. Piper could see a faint blue haze, but it soon disappeared and she convinced herself she was seeing things.

"Huh?" Piper cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Your necklace! It was glowing! Do you have a crystal inside you too?" He was smiling excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"N-no... do you? What are you talking about?!" For once in a long time, Piper was totally confused.

"I don't but-ROSE!" Jay-Jay turned to see his older sister flying into the small clearing, hair totally windswept. Coming closer then leaning her board against the wall, she rubbed her bare shoulders in the chill.

"Hey Jay-Jay. How are you, Piper?" Rose pulled her hair behind her, brushing through it with her hand as she spoke.

"Ok. What do you have in your hand?" Piper's orange eyes had rested on the fruit looking item in Roseate's hand. It was a light yellow, and about the size of a grapefruit.

"A luley fruit. Used in the healing substitute that was broken earlier. Where's everyone else?"

"Inside. The chill was too much for them, I guess. But I like it, much better than today's heat." answered Piper. Roseate nodded.

Jay-Jay had run inside, the door banging behind him. Heron circled around Roseate's feet, tail wagging wildly. Her blue eyes brightened and she squatted down to give some needed attention to her dog.

"After you." Piper held the door for Rose with her good arm, Heron basically on her heels. Piper closed the door was greeted by chatter, warmth, and friends. She smiled, and took a seat between Yuro and Aerrow on the couch under the window, whose curtains were parting in the breeze.

"Chilly out?" Aerrow had directly turned to her once she came in, and Yuro had suddenly left the couch to join his sister in the kitchen. Heron disappeared into the other room also. Piper nodded, and froze when he reached out his fingers to her face.

"Your cheeks are freezing." He commented; his fingers rested on her face, hand warm on her suddenly numb cheek. "They're pink too." And Piper didn't know if it was from the cold or not. "Maybe you shouldn't be outside too long."

Cheeks flustered, she turned a bit away from him.

"Don't worry so much about me, Aerrow. It's ok." She met his gaze again, filling her eyes with his green color that resided in his own eyes. _Darn those eyes..._

"Well, alright, if that's how you want it." Aerrow only shrugged, and turned back to his conversation with Jay-Jay.

Rose came out of the kitchen, the garage door slamming in the other room, presumably Yuro. Heron bounded into the open living room, circling around everyone, unsure of where to sit. Roseate placed a clay pot on the window sill, the pot disappearing behind the cream colored curtains.

"What's that?" Piper asked her friend.

"Oh," Rose looked down to Piper. "Well, me and my brothers are trying to grow luley fruits close to home so we don't have to ride out far to get them. I just took the seeds from the one I just brought in." Rose sat beside Piper. "Do you like the stars?"

"I guess..."

"I mean, like constellations."

"Of course! I have tons of charts in the _Condor_!" Piper exclaimed, finally understanding.

"Well, I've got something to tell ya. It only happens on the Terras in this area. Tonight is the one night that you can see all the constellations from one point in time! I saw them all on my patrol ride... that's why I took longer." Rose pulled something out from under the glass table in front of the couch. She opened a rolled up piece of paper, and a map of all the stars was what Piper's eyes met.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe this! All the stars!?" Piper was bubbling with excitement. Roseate grinned and nodded her head with enthusiasm.

"You can sit on the roof tonight if ya want. I'll give you a blanket in case ya fall asleep up there." The blue eyed girl handed the map to Piper, who knew exactly what she was doing tonight.


	8. Chapter 8: Starry skies and deep eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks... bla bla bla

And now... as you've all been waiting for! A little fluff... and I'm not gonna tell you who it's between!

Oh, and I don't know a lot about constellations, so don't tell me about the wrong name or position please...

**Roseate Chapter 8!**

_Roseate was totally right..._ Piper thought.

You really could see all the constellations in one sky from one spot. She spread out the blanket that Rose had given her on top of the house, and straightened her blue tank top. She lay down on her belly, her head tilted up to the sky she loved so much. Her orange eyes twinkled, full of the stars she studied along with crystals. Sighing in contentment, she missed the noise of the top hatch door opening and someone walking to her.

"Piper?"

She jumped up, heart beating in silenced panic.

"Aerrow! Don't scare me like that!" She put her good hand to her heart.

The red haired teenager stepped closer, himself in a black shirt and baggy grey sweatpants.

"Sorry. What'cha doing? Rose said I would find you here... I guess." He asked sitting beside her on the big blanket. She scooted over; resuming her position she started in.

"Don't you know what night it is?" Piper piped.

"Uhh...a bright one?" Tried he had.

"It's the one night that all the constellations can be seen from one spot." Her orange eyes brightened, and they made him smile too.

"Oh. Where are they?" He lay on his belly too, careful of her legs that were swinging back and forth in the air.

"Well, Scorpio is right there." She started, pointing to the group of stars to his left. "And Orion is over here." Piper again pointed to a group of stars, but they were on her right this time.

"What's Orion?" He asked.

"The hunter. He usually appears in the winter, but this is the one night you can see him in the summer."

"What's that one, Piper?" Aerrow stretched in front of her to point out a small cluster of stars next to Orion.

"The hare. I can't remember that one's name, but I know it's small."

"That one?" He pointed in front of them.

"Leo. The lion. It shines a bit brighter than the others right?" She turned to him.

"Yeah, kinda." Aerrow confirmed, looking at Piper.

"Astronomers named this group after the lion because of its shine. It was fiercer and stronger than the other stars. It kind of reminds me of-"She stopped herself.

"Of what?" He questioned; his green emerald eyes drilling into her own.

"Nothing." She was forced to look away; his fierce gaze was too much for the dark haired girl.

"Just tell me, it can't be that bad." He leaned in a bit closer, wanting her answer.

Piper gave in. "The lion reminds me of... you. Well, in the sky." She was glad that it was dark, so could feel her face heating up as he thought about it.

"Thanks..." Aerrow gave a lopsided smile. The teen looked towards the sky. "I think the star that reminds me of you..." He pointed to the north. "Is Vulpecula, the Fox, which represents intelligence and agility." Aerrow glanced back from the sky to her, confidence gone.

"You- You think I'm smart?" She asked softly, eyes deep and wide. Now they were both blushing. Piper fiddled with the string on her pajama pants.

"Well, yeah. You are like, the only one on this vessel who can use crystals to their best ability, you're a master of Sky Fu, and..." He trailed off, listening. "Do you hear that?"

Piper stopped and strained her ears, less trained than the Sky Knight. "Yeah. It sounds like... an engine?" She looked to Aerrow, asking for confirmation.

"That's what I was going to say." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's probably Yuro or Jay-Jay trying to fix up our rides."

Piper rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the sky with Aerrow. They spent the rest of their hours naming stars they remembered, new stars Piper only knew of, and simply enjoyed each others company.

"Let me get this. That one's Ursa Major?" Aerrow pointed up to the dark sky again.

"Yep. And that's Gemini." Piper pointed in front of him, the two on a roll.

He reached over her outstretched arm. "And that's Leo."

"Mmhm. That's Vulpecula...right?" She wasn't entirely sure.

"Uh-huh. Is that the Hare?" He crossed his and her arm to point to the east.

"Yeah, Aerrow you got it. That's Ursa Minor." She followed her sight with her arm, pointing to the west.

"That group's Centaurus?" He redirected his arms, which were tangled in hers.

"Yes. And that's Scorpio." She looked up at the little lights.

"What about that one?"

"What one, Aerrow?" Piper couldn't see it.

"**That** one. Next to Centaurus." He pointed his finger to it, closing one eye as if to aim an arrow.

"I don't see it." She turned her face to him, as he reached over her shoulder a bit slowly. Her back muscles tensed as he grabbed her right arm and directed it to where he wanted. A creak of a door was unheard to their ears.

"There. You see it?" asked Aerrow. But as she began to relax in his clasp, he realized what he was doing. But her response egged him to show her.

"No, I still can't see it. But it's ok, I don't-"

He pulled her closer, both of the teens now sitting up, huddled together. He leaned his cheek next to hers, to try and follow her eye line.

"Look where my eyes are, Piper." The Sky Knights voice was gentle, coaxing her on. She looked at his eyes that were currently on her face. She playfully smiled.

"How can I look at myself, Aerrow?" The dark skinned girl called him out. He blushed.

"Sorry...now look." He focused on the star group he noticed before. Piper's orange eyes followed the direction Aerrow's own green emeralds provided along with her arm that he still held in his grasp. Then she saw it. Piper lifted her other arm that was resting along his and pinpointed the location of Aerrow's star.

"That one?" She asked.

Aerrow half smiled at her. "Exactly." He whispered.

Piper let her arms fall again and when he pulled his arm off of her shoulders, she grabbed his strong hand in her slim fingers. Aerrow widened his eyes, never before expecting this from the girl he knew most dearly. But he followed her initiative, and kept his arm around her shoulder. Piper laid her head on his shoulder, lightly, then looked at his face, almost asking permission. Aerrow's face was red, she could tell, but she didn't blame him, she could sense her cheeks and ears hot against the cool fabric on his shoulder. After closing his eyes and resting his own head on hers, Piper melted against his form.

"Aerrow?" A murmur escaped her lips.

"Mm?" He couldn't even speak, he thought he was dreaming, and kept his eyes closed.

"I think I know what your star's called." Piper said.

"Yeah, Piper?" His lips formed her name with care, a little slower than before, as he smelled her ginger scented hair tickling his cheek.

"Lupus, the wolf." Her orange eyes disappeared behind closed lids.

"That's nice, fox girl." Aerrow smirked.

Piper only sighed in response, as they drifted off, dreams filled with either green or orange eyes.

Rose chuckled and closed the door, leaving the two to enjoy their much needed sleep together, Piper letting out one last drifting sigh.


End file.
